Opowiadanie:As you wish, Admiral: cz. 8.
Malthus i Cassilious opuścili mostek. W ciszy przemierzali kolejne korytarze, aż dotarli do hangaru. Tam już czekał na nich prom i ochrona admirała. Ach, te podróże małe i duże... Nigdy się nie kończą. Ale taki los oficera marynarki. Wsiedli, a prom odleciał na pokład lotniskowca, który otrzymał nazwę „Fafnir”. W hangarze panował rozgardiasz, ale porządek. Nowe myśliwce były ustawiane i mocowane, amunicja była przewożona z miejsca w miejsce, ludzie i droidy krzątały się przy różnych zadaniach. Chwilę przed admiralskim promem wylądował inny statek po brzegi wypełniony pilotami. Świeża krew w imperialnym krwioobiegu. Nowiutcy, świeżutcy, w jeszcze wyprasowanych kombinezonach. Prosto z akademii. Ciekawe czy umieją recytować wierszyki? - Słuchaj Cassilious. Sprawa wygląda następująco. Otrzymujesz awans na komandora i dowodzenie nad tą jednostką. Podlegasz bezpośrednio pode mnie. Jak widzisz dostaliśmy najlepszy dostępny sprzęt. Masz tu na pokładzie ponad siedemdziesiąt myśliwców TIE Defender. Szkolili cię na pilota, więc wiesz, że nie ma lepszych maszyn. To było bardzo drogie, dlatego liczę na wysoką efektywność. Na moją osobistą prośbę wzmocniono tak strategiczne elementy tego statku jak śluzy, mostek, zapewniono dodatkowe opancerzenie silników i parę innych bajerów. Masz pod swoim dowodzeniem prawdziwe cacko, tylko musisz to przekuć w naprawdę efektywny organizm. Widzisz, że te świeżaki co przyleciały, to nawet w takim sprzęcie nie za wiele zrobią. Z tego powodu masz dowodzenia nad właśnie tym okrętem. Ostatniej dostawy spodziewamy się za dwanaście dni, Tarkin będzie wcześniej, ale do tego czasu masz przeprowadzić takie szkolenia, żeby za te dwa tygodnie każdy z tych chłopaków był w stanie samodzielnie rozwalić dowolny statek, nawet bez myśliwca. To mają być asy przestworzy. Jak zauważysz, że któryś się zwyczajnie nie nadaje, to robimy przeniesienie i wtedy próbujesz z innym. Zrozumiałeś? - Tak Wielki Admirale – odparł już komandor Cassilious. Z nadprzestrzeni wyszły trzy okręty klasy Vindicator. Wielki Admirał od razu rozpoznał krwistoczerwony kolor mostka widoczny z daleka. To malowanie było znane w całej flocie. Przybył komodor Crix Harrus. Malthus nie znał go za dobrze, ale trochę o nim wiedział. Niepoprawny politykier, przydupas każdego, kto może mu coś dać, szumowina jakich mało. Często zagarniał cudze zasługi, by potem człowieka zniszczyć, a wszystko po to, by wskoczyć pięterko wyżej w imperialnym wieżowcu. Choć tak chętnie zawłaszczał cudze osiągnięcia, to sam nie miał się czym szczycić. Nie raz uciekał z pola walki w decydującej fazie bitwy. Niekiedy się z niego podśmiewywano, bo każdy wiedział, że praktycznie porzucił i uciekł ze swojego flagowca. Raportował, że statek doznał ogromnych uszkodzeń i uciekł, bo statek był już praktycznie zniszczony. Pół roku później jego statek w rękach rebeliantów zaatakował pewną planetę. Badania udowodniły, że statek nie był remontowany. Szybko odkryto, że komodor to zwyczajny tchórz. Tchórz, karierowicz, człowiek odrażający, ale pod protekcją wpływowych ludzi, którym lizał buty. Człowiek, który robił najpodlejsze rzeczy, a w kuluarach admiralicji mówiono o jego zbrodniach. Podobno nieraz osobiście zasztyletował jeńców po przesłuchaniach. Pewnie ta kanalia jak tylko usłyszał o awansie Malthusa i nowej jednostce, której każdy wróżył świetlaną przyszłość, postanowił podczepić się pod pociąg sukcesu, ze swoim marnym wagonikiem hańby. Teraz trzeba było coś z nim zrobić, a admirał nie chciał za bardzo mieć z nim do czynienia. Wypędzić? Wcielić do Piątej Samodzielnej Grupy Bojowej? Zostawić tu pod byle pretekstem? Postanowił najpierw dokończyć rozmowę ze swoim ex-adiutantem, a dopiero potem pomyśleć o tej mendzie, co mu się przyczepiła do buta. Miał ochotę, by nakazać komandosom infiltrację okrętu komodora i jego eliminację, ale to by było dość nieodpowiednie. Może nawet ktoś tak skrajnie nieodpowiedzialny i z umiejętnościami, które są nie większe niż umiejętności wyrzuconego z akademii kadeta, może się jakoś przysłużyć Imperium. Malthus na razie nie wiedział jak, ale może jeszcze się dowie. W końcu był bardzo dobry w wymyślaniu różnych rzeczy. Tymczasem trzeba było jeszcze skończyć rozmowę z Cassiliousem. - Ufam, że dasz sobie radę. Nie zapominaj, że poza skrzydłem lotniczym, dowodzisz też okrętem. Jest to lotniskowiec. Pancerny, ale nadal lotniskowiec. Na wszelki wypadek kazałem wymienić wszystkie baterie na działka przeciwlotnicze, co jest kolejnym powodem, dla którego powinieneś unikać otwartego starcia. Ta jednostka będzie wykonywać najtrudniejsze, nawet niewykonalne zadania, a jeśli coś jest niewykonalne, to trzeba to dać do zrobienia komuś kto o tym nie wie. Jakieś pytania? - Kiedy mam zacząć ich trenować? - Piloci! – krzyknął Malthus. Cały korpus świeżaków odwrócił się, a widząc, że mówi do nich Wielki admirał, każdy wyprężył się i zasalutował. - Tak jest, sir. - Do maszyn. Rozpocznijcie sekwencje startowe, oczekujcie rozkazów od komandora Cassiliousa. W działkach powinniście mieć amunicję treningową, ale jeszcze to sprawdźcie. Nie chcę żadnych wypadków. Wykonać! - Tak jest, sir – znów odpowiedział chór. - Od teraz – zwrócił się do zaskoczonego Cassiliousa, odpowiadając na jego pytanie. – Mają być w ciągłej gotowości i w najlepszej możliwej formie. - Oczywiście, sir. Admirał odwrócił się i poszedł do promu. Nagle wpadł mi do głowy pewien pomysł. Zatrzymał się na chwilę i powiedział: - Cassilious, przydziel mi dwóch pilotów w defenderach jako moją obstawę. Niech Harrus zobaczy co my tu mamy. Może nie będzie podskakiwać po takiej demonstracji siły. Może pomyśli, zanim zrobi coś głupiego. Chociaż... Za kolejną belkę na mundurze, to on jest gotowy się nawet skurwić... Wiesz co, może przydziel mi tak z czterech pilotów. Wiadomo co mu do łba strzeli...? - Jak pan sobie życzy, Admirale. |Poprzedni= As you wish, Admiral: cz. 7. |Następny = As you wish, Admiral: cz. 9. }} Kategoria:Opowiadania